sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Gran Turismo Sport
| genre = Racing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Gran Turismo Sport in Japanese, commonly abbreviated as GT Sport}} is a racing video game developed by Polyphony Digital and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4. It was released on October 17, 2017 in North America, October 18, 2017 in Europe, and October 19, 2017 in Japan, and is the 13th game in the Gran Turismo series, the seventh game in the main series, and the first game in the series to be released for the PlayStation 4. One of Gran Turismo Sport's main focuses is competitive online racing, being supported by the international governing body of motorsport, the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA), and serving as the platform for the FIA-Certified Gran Turismo Championships. The game launched with 168 cars and 29 tracks, but free game updates have brought the count to 309 cars and 58 tracks as of August 2019. The free updates also added a more traditional single-player campaign mode to the game. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, Gran Turismo Sport is a racing game and includes two game modes: "Sport Mode" and "Arcade Mode". Online racing is also featured in the game. The game has been described as different from the "Prologue" titles seen in the past in the series and features more content. Unlike Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6, the game does not feature a dynamic weather system or day-night cycle. However, players still have the option to modify the race's time of day before entering the race. It includes 278 cars and 27 configurations of 18 locations to race on. For the first time in the series, the game features Porsche vehicles included in the game after Electronic Arts' licensing rights to the Porsche brand had expired (previous Gran Turismo games only included Ruf as a substitute). Sport Mode Sport Mode consists of three daily races that reset every week. Drivers are assigned a Driver Rating (DR) and a Sportsmanship Rating (SR). The highest generally available levels are A+ for Driver Rating, and S for Sportsmanship Rating, with the lowest being E for both. There is also a special S Driver Rating reserved for players ranked in the top 200 worldwide. Car performance within each category is equalized using Balance of Performance adjustments to weight and power. FIA Gran Turismo Online Championship Gran Turismo Sport also features two championships held simultaneously throughout the year: the Nations Cup, where players represent their country, and the Manufacturers Cup, where players represent their favorite car manufacturer. The FIA manages the series directly as they would with any of their other race series. The winners of the championships are honored at the FIA's annual prize-giving ceremony in Paris. The winner of the inaugural FIA GT Sport Nations Cup in 2018 was Americas regional champion Igor Fraga (Brazil, IOF_RACING17). European regional champion Mikail Hizal (Germany, TRL_LIGHTNING) finished 2nd, while Asia-Oceania regional finalist Cody Latkovski (Australia, Nik_Makozi) ended in 3rd. The year's Manufacturers Cup was won by Lexus, represented by their top drivers Tyrell Meadows (USA, GT_Academy2013), Vincent Rigaud (France, Oscaro_SkyPikmin), and Kanata Kawakami (Japan, Kawakana222), while Toyota (Agustín Cajal (Argentina, ORMA_Aspicito), Rayan Derrouchie (France, RC_Miura) and Tomoaki Yamanaka (Japan, YamadoRacing38)) and Aston Martin (Jonathan Bucha (USA, hendrix323), Thomas Compton-Mcpherson (Great Britain, cubertom) and Yoshiharu Imai (Japan, legacy0193)) took 2nd and 3rd respectively. The live streams of the World Finals in Monaco exceeded a total of 3 million viewers across the various channels. Car categories Car categories are a main gameplay mechanic of GT Sport: * Gr. 1 - Le Mans Prototypes , GT1 and Group C race cars, including a few homologated variants of Vision Gran Turismo cars * Gr. 2 - Super GT GT500 race cars * Gr. 3 - GT3 race cars, including a few homologated variants of Vision Gran Turismo cars * Gr. 4 - GT4 race cars * Gr. B - Group B rally cars and World Rally Cars * N Class - Real-life road cars, spanning from the Mazda MX-5 ND to the Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.8 AMG; this category is further split into 10 sub-categories based on maximum power output (rounded up) * Gr. X - Concept cars (such as Vision Gran Turismo cars and unusual cars like safety cars), as well as every other car that does not fit into any of the above categories (such as electric cars or track day cars like the Pagani Zonda R). PlayStation VR support Gran Turismo Sport was originally announced to be fully compatible with Sony's virtual reality headset, PlayStation VR. However, it was announced later that VR support would be limited to a special VR Tour Mode. Development and release 2017]] Series creator Kazunori Yamauchi mentioned that "Gran Turismo Sport would be coming to the PlayStation 4 console, possibly "in a year or two 2013". He also mentioned that it will be based on the same physics engine that Gran Turismo 6 uses. Yamauchi also spoke of the release sometime in 2016 or 2017 and how much more powerful the game will be on PlayStation 4 and how much easier it is to develop on the console versus Gran Turismo 6 on the PlayStation 3. Gran Turismo Sport was officially announced at the 2015 Paris Games Week. Sony originally claimed that Sport is a separate entry, but Yamauchi later confirmed that it is a main entry in the series. The developer Polyphony Digital expected Gran Turismo Sport to have much improved gameplay elements due to the enhanced processing power of the PlayStation 4. The game is the first in the Gran Turismo series to support the virtual reality headset PlayStation VR. A beta was scheduled to take place in the first and second quarter of 2016 before a full release on November 15, but Sony later announced that the beta had been cancelled so as to prevent the game from being delayed to 2017. On August 30, 2016 it had been announced that the game will be delayed to 2017 to further polish the game. Despite the cancellation of the beta for the game in 2016, a closed beta was confirmed for March 17, 2017 for selected users in the United States and Europe to experience the game's features prior to its release. Kamui Kobayashi was one of the drivers who provided technical assistance in the game. The inclusion of Porsche automobiles was announced on April 11, 2017. Following expiration of Electronic Arts' exclusive licensing to Porsche, Gran Turismo Sport marked the first appearance of Porsche in a Gran Turismo title. Open beta and release On 13 July 2017, the game was given a release date of October 17 in North America. A free demo launched on October 9. Lasting five days, the open beta allowed a limited amount of in-game progress to carry over to the full release on October 17, 2017. The demo included all three modes: arcade, campaign, and sport. PlayStation Plus members could pre-load the demo on October 7. While the game is the first in the franchise to connect to PlayStation VR, the demo did not include that feature. The demo also had the livery editor for customizing vehicles and Scapes photo mode. More than a million people played the beta. Updates 2017 * On December 22, 2017, GT Sport received its first major update with the re-introduction of the traditional single player campaign as in the previous titles, in the form of GT League, alongside 15 new cars. 2018 * The second major update was released on January 26, 2018. It featured 10 new cars, a new track (Monza), and new track layouts. * The third major update was released on February 28, 2018. It featured 12 new cars, new track layouts and an expansion to GT League. * The fourth major update was released on March 29, 2018. It featured 13 new cars, a new group (Gr. 2) for the three new GT500 cars, a new track (Tsukuba Circuit), and an expansion to GT League. * A fifth update on April 30, 2018 saw the addition of the Toyota GR Supra Racing Concept to the game alongside three new GT League events with the "Garden" variation of the Dragon Trail circuit. May 30th saw the release of content update #6 - its main new features were the Circuit de la Sarthe (which hosts the 24 Hours of Le Mans) and nine new cars, including 3 Group C Le Mans race cars, two of which (Jaguar XJR-9 and Sauber Mercedes C9) won Le Mans in 1988 and 1989. * The July update added eight new cars like the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ and the Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car, along with the Circuit de Sainte-Croix track as well as new GT League events. * The August update saw the addition of eight new cars including the Shelby Daytona Coupe and the Ford Mark IV with the Red Bull Ring circuit alongside three new GT League events. * The September update added 8 new cars including 2 Porsche 911 GT3 models and 3 JDM cars along with Fuji International Speedway as well as three new GT League events. * A tenth update on November 6th saw eight new cars added such as three GT500 cars from the 2008 Super GT season and the Jaguar E-Type alongside Circuit De Barcelona-Catalunya as does three new GT League events also added, while the December update featured seven new cars, including the Ferrari F50, McLaren P1 GTR, and Sung Kang's modified Datsun 240Z, the GReddy "FuguZ", which won the 2015 Gran Turismo Awards in SEMA that year. 2019 * On January 17, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.32, and saw eight new cars added to the game, such as the 1953 Aston Martin DB3S, the 2001 BMW Z8, the 1971 Ferrari Dino 246 GT, the 1998 Honda Integra DC2 Type R, the 2007 Nissan 350Z (Z33), the 1956 Porsche 356 A/1500 GS GT Carrera Speedster, the 1965 Shelby GT350, and the 2000 TVR Tuscan Speed Six. It also added a track called Special Stage Route X, which previously appeared on Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. * On March 5, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.33, with five new cars being added and a new track, known as the Autopolis with its two layouts. March 28 introduced five extra cars, including the Dallara SF19. * On April 23, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.38, with five new cars being added such as the 1983 Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 1600 GT-Apex, the 1988 Porsche 962C, the 2003 Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro, the 1966 Renault R8 Gordini, and the 2014 Honda Fit Hybrid. * On May 30, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.39, with Goodwood Motor Circuit being added. It is also the first update to not include new cars. * On June 27, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.40 and adds three on-road variants of the Sardegna rally track while also adding five more cars: The 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, the Red Bull X2019 Competition, 2000 Clio V6 Renault Sport 24V, the 1965 Toyota Sports 800, and the 2019 Toyota Tundra TRD Pro * On July 31, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.41, and added five more cars: the 1966 Honda S800, the 1998 Honda Civic Type R (EK9), the 1954 Jaguar D-Type, the 1981 Porsche 911 Turbo, as well as the Mazda Roadster Touring Car. * On August 27, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.43, introducing five more cars and a wet condition for Red Bull Ring. * On September 26, 2019, the game was updated to version 1.45, introducing four more cars and a wet condition for Tokyo Expressway circuits Central Outer Loop and East Outer Loop. * On October 3, 2019, the game received a new update to version 1.46, introducing an entirely new opening movie upon startup. Reception | Destruct = 6/10 | EGM = 6/10 | GI = 7.75/10 | GameRev = | GSpot = 8/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 7.5/10 | rev1=Hobby Consolas | rev1Score=84% | rev2=Metro | rev2Score=7/10 }} Gran Turismo Sport received "generally favorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Eurogamer s Martin Robinson described GT Sport as a deviation from past games in the series, by cutting the vast car collections of its predecessors and placing a sharper emphasis on competitive online driving. "There are no lunar rovers, no 19th century single horsepowered wagons and not even anything by way of an open wheel racer to be found in its car list at launch. Yet, conversely, this is possibly the most focused, directly enjoyable game Polyphony Digital has put out since the heady days of Gran Turismo 4." Robinson praised the improved sound design and addition of a livery editor and GT Auto, now part of update, that allow players to create their own designs online. The website later ranked the game 21st on their list of the "Top 50 Games of 2017". IGN likewise noted that GT Sport s garage and track selection is smaller when compared to other racing games, a decision they found impossible to forgive, but described the shift to online racing as serious, sensible, and well-structured. "That PvP online environment, or Sport Mode as its dubbed, is where developer Polyphony Digital has gambled all its chips. The good news is that it has indeed created a sturdy online racing venue." Luke Reilly observed the introduction of a Sportsmanship Rating that, over time, separates poor drivers from good ones, and while less than perfect "rewards clean sectors, fair overtakes, and respectful racing." Ray Carsillo of Electronic Gaming Monthly considered the game to be visually gorgeous and thought the cars handled well, "easily the strongest aspect of the game", but was scathing in his assessment of the always online approach to play. "If you don't play the game online, you can't save the game, and most of the games features–only single arcade races are available offline–are locked away." Carsillo awarded the game a 6/10 concluding it will disappoint anyone hoping for a more traditional Gran Turismo experience. Jason Faulkner of Game Revolution was equally critical of the game, devoting a large portion of his review to observing the differences between GT Sport and racing games of rival color. "You'll get a lot more feeling of the weight of the cars as you drive them in this game than you do in Forza, but there's still something lacking when compared to Project Cars 2." While the cars are stunningly recreated with excellent handling, Faulkner said there simply aren't enough of them, especially when contrasted with the two aforementioned titles. "The track list is sparse as well. There are only 17 locations available in GT Sport, with variations bringing the total number of circuits up to 40." Faulkner lamented the loss of single-player content in favor of GT Sport s new online mode, which no matter how well crafted, would be unavailable when not connected to the servers. Justin Towell of GamesRadar awarded GT Sport 4/5, citing superb tracks, solid controls and incredible handling nuance across a range of high powered vehicles. Towell said that although the game continues to offer an educational single player experience with a collection of scenarios to overcome, it's somewhat "pedestrian" and not a patch on Forza 7 s career mode. Instead, the central pillar of GT Sport, and the game's main selling point, are the FIA-recognised online game modes: "Winning a slipstreaming race around an oval against real opponents is far more exciting than any offline mode. And with the real-world calendar of events taking place at set times, it all feels like it really means something." Towell noted the inconvenience that can arise when players lose internet connection but presumed the measure was "to keep an eye on cheaters". In Game Informer s Reader's Choice Best of 2017 Awards, the game came in second place for "Best Racing Game". It was also nominated for the same category in IGN's Best of 2017 Awards. Sales Gran Turismo Sport topped the UK all-formats physical sales charts for one week, selling nearly three times as many copies as Forza Motorsport 7. It did the same in Japan and New Zealand, and ranked number 2 in Australia. During its first week on sale in Japan, Gran Turismo Sport sold 150,286 copies, which placed it at number one on the all format sales chart. The game reached number one on the Japanese download sales charts,https://www.dualshockers.com/gran-turismo-sport-ps4-downloads-japan/ number two in Europe, and number five in the United States. By May 2018, the game had sold around 3.3 million copies worldwide. As of December 2018, the game had around 7.5 million players worldwide. By June 2019, Gran Turismo Sport had sold an estimated eight million copies. Accolades See also * Music of the Gran Turismo series Notes References External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Esports games Category:Gran Turismo (series) Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4-only games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:PlayStation VR games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in California Category:Video games set in England Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:Video games scored by John Paesano